Simply Irrestistible
by Melivia
Summary: Melinda and Olivia can't seem to get along for nothing in the world. Could a night at Alex and Casey's bring them togethem?


Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Simply Irresistible"**

"Hey Fin" Melinda said as she placed the blue folder on his desk and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Is this the report?" Fin asked, pointing at the folder.

"Yep"

"Good" Fin said, as he leaned forward and opened the folder. He closed the folder, "Are you going to Alex and Casey's engagement party tonight?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet. Do you know if Liv's going to be there?"

"Yeah, she's going"

"Well then, I'm not going" Melinda replied.

"That's childish…you should go" Fin told her. "How come you and Liv can't seem to get along?"

"I don't know. I get along with everyone else except her."

"You two are always disagreeing over something and yelling at one another. I just hope y'all can be civilized at the party tonight" Fin said.

Olivia and Elliot entered the precinct. "Hey Fin…Melinda" Elliot said.

"Hey Fin" said Olivia. She then looked Melinda up and down, "Oh, hey Melinda."

"Well, good morning to you too, Detective" Melinda said sarcastically and then rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't want to speak, you didn't have to" Olivia said to her.

"Me not wanting to speak" Melinda said as she stood up and walked towards Olivia getting in her face. "What about you, looking me up and down before speaking to me?"

The two women were standing so close together, they could feel each other breath. "I spoke, didn't I" said Olivia.

Elliot got between the two of them. "C'mon, not here and not today."

Melinda backed away, "Yeah, you're right" she said to Elliot. "I've gotta get back to my office" she then left the precinct.

Olivia took a seat at her desk.

"Liv"

"What El?"

"What's going on between you and Melinda? How come you don't like her?"

"I never said, I didn't like her" Olivia replied.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I don't know…I can't explain it" she said and then logged onto the computer on her desk.

Around 8pm that night, Melinda arrived at Alex and Casey's apartment. She mingled with the other guests and tried hard to avoid being within ten feet of Olivia. Fin handed her a drink, "Merlot" she asked him.

"Yeah" Fin said. "You're going to be a good girl tonight, right."

"I'm always good, Fin. You know that" Melinda teased.

Meanwhile, Elliot walked over and gave Olivia a glass of Crown and coke. "I see Miss Universe has arrived" she said to Elliot while looking at Melinda.

"Liv, be nice" Elliot quickly replied. "Remember, it's Alex and Casey's party."

After an hour at the party, Fin and Melinda partnered up and played spades together. They were beating everyone until Olivia and Elliot sat down at the table. Olivia and Melinda talked so much trashed to one another; it was if Fin and Elliot didn't exit. Eventually, Fin and Melinda ended up losing the game and Olivia made sure she rubbed it in.

"I better be going" Melinda said.

"Can't take the heat, huh" said Olivia. "You lose one game and now you running home… sore loser."

"Dammit Liv, I promised Fin, I'd be nice to you tonight but if you keep pushing me, I'm going to…"

"What are you going to do, huh? Are you're going to beat me up?" Olivia taunted.

Casey and Alex were watching the whole thing unfold along with Fin and Elliot. "You think we should say something?" Alex asked Casey.

"No. Lets see how this plays out" Casey replied.

"If we don't do anything, they're going to ruin your party" Fin said to Casey.

"Get out of my face, Liv" Melinda said.

Olivia then took a step closer. There was no space between the women as the two of them breathed heavily. This time, something came over Melinda as she stared in Olivia's brown eyes. "I…I gotta go" she said and then went into the room to retrieve her coat.

"I'm leaving too" Olivia said.

While Melinda was in the room putting on her coat, Olivia entered and grabbed her jacket. "Nice boots" she said to Melinda, who was caught off guard by Olivia's compliment. Before Melinda could thank her, Olivia had quickly left. Melinda soon left the party after her.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked Fin and Casey.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say, those two got the hots for each other" Casey said to them.

"Hell naw" Fin replied. "They're always at each other's throat."

"Believe me…they like each other" said Casey.

On her way home, Melinda decided to stop by this new lesbian bar called, Her Spot. She was sitting at the bar for about two minutes before the bartender came over. "What can I get you?" she asked Melinda.

Before Melinda could answer, she heard a familiar voice. "Crown and coke for me and a glass of Merlot for the lady"

"Okay" the bartender said.

Melinda turned to her right to see Olivia sitting next to her. "Are you following me?" she said Olivia.

"I left before you…remember" said Olivia. "So, I should be asking you, if you're following me?"

"In your dreams" Melinda sarcastically said.

The bartender sat the drinks down in front of them. "Hey, I've gotta table in the corner. You want to join me?"

At first Melinda was hesitant but since Olivia was finally being nice to her she took her up on her offer. As the two women sat at the table drinking and listening to the music, Melinda asked, "How come you're being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I'm always nice to you Mel" Olivia said and then started laughing. Melinda could hold it in, she started laughing also. "See, I got you to laugh."

"Yeah, you did" Melinda replied.

As they continued talking, they ordered two more rounds of drinks and Olivia was beginning to feel a little loose.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Melinda again was caught off guard. "Umm…I didn't think you were the dancing type" she said.

"Ah, c'mon Mel" Olivia said as she reached for Melinda's hand. "I know how to shake a tail feather every now and then." She led Melinda out on the dance floor and the two women danced to Michael Jackson's, Wanna Be Startin Somethin. Melinda was very impressed with Olivia's dancing skills.

"You dance like a sistah" she whispered in Olivia's ear.

"What? I can't hear you" Olivia said.

"I SAID, YOU DANCE LIKE A SISTAH" Melinda yelled as the music blasted.

"THANK YOU" said Olivia.

As the song ended, How Do I Live, by Trisha Yearwood began playing. Melinda tried to walk back to the table but Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her in close.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"I want another dance with you" Olivia replied. She then put her arms around Melinda's waist.

"Liv, I don't know"

"Just listen to the words, Mel"

Melinda placed her arms over Olivia's shoulders interlocking her fingers around Olivia's neck. She then rested her head on the taller woman's chest and listened to the words.

_How do I get through_  
><em>One night without you?<em>  
><em>If I had to live without you<em>  
><em>What kind of life would that be?<em>

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_  
><em>You're my world, my heart, my soul<em>  
><em>If you ever leave, baby, you would<em>  
><em>Take away everything good in my life<em>

_Without you_  
><em>There'd be no sun in my sky<em>  
><em>There would be no love in my life<em>  
><em>There'd be no world left for me<em>

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_  
><em>I'd be lost if I lost you<em>  
><em>If you ever leave, baby, you would<em>  
><em>Take away everything real in my life<em>

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_  
><em>I want to know<em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you?<em>

_If you ever go_  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive?<em>  
><em>How do I, how do I<em>  
><em>Oh, how do I live?<em>

After listening for a while Melinda lifted her head and stared in Olivia's brown eyes. Olivia lowered her head and tilt it just enough so her lips could interlock with Melinda's. She softly kissed Melinda on the lips and Melinda deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Melinda broke the kiss.

"What are we doing?" she softly asked Olivia.

"Kissing" Olivia replied.

"I know that but, it's wrong"

"Why is it wrong?" Olivia asked. "Mel, I have feelings for you…strong feelings. And I know you feel the same."

"I…I've gotta go" Melinda said and then ran out the bar leaving Olivia standing in the middle of the dance floor as the song continued playing.

Around 1am that night Olivia's doorbell rang. She grabbed her 9mm and went to the door and looked through peep hole. "Hold on" she said, as she placed the weapon on the table in the living room. Olivia opened the door. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" Melinda replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Olivia said, stepping aside letting Melinda enter the apartment. "Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good" Melinda said. Olivia sat down next to Melinda on the couch. Melinda turned towards Olivia. "You were right."

"What about?"

"My feelings…how I feel about you." She then took Olivia's hand in hers' and put it against the side of her face to feel Olivia's touch. Melinda's eyes began to fill with tears as she kissed Olivia's hand.

Olivia lifted Melinda's chin, so she could look into her's eyes. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"No" Melinda answered. "How is it, I'm in love with a woman I can't even get along with?"

Olivia kissed Melinda passionately. "I feel the same, Mel. I'm in love with you too."

"But we're always fighting"

"Fighting our feelings" Olivia replied.

Melinda softly kissed Olivia, who deepened the kiss. She then picked Melinda up and carried her in the bedroom and made love to her.

Around 8am Melinda woke up to the smell of bacon. As she opened her eyes she saw Olivia standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand. Olivia placed the coffee on the stand next to the bed. "Good morning baby" she said, and then kissed Melinda on the lips.

"Good morning" Melinda said as she sat up in the bed brushing her curly hair out of her eyes.

"I made you a cup of coffee and breakfast is in the kitchen" Olivia said.

"Liv"

"Yeah"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well, first me continue seeing each other and then we get married and have lots and lots of kids" Olivia joked.

"Liv, I'm serious" Melinda said as she gave Olivia a nudge.

"Okay, okay" Olivia said. "Well, it's too late to start off slow so, I guess we could go out on a date and try to get to know each other better. I mean, we know each other but I'm sure there's some things you don't know about me and vice versa."

"Yeah, you're right" said Melinda. "One thing…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we should keep the charade up at work? If we all of a sudden start being nice to each other, they're going to know something's up."

"Naw" Olivia said. "There's no way I could be mean to you now. Besides, I want to the whole world to know, you're my girl and I'm yours." Olivia then kissed Melinda, who leans back on the pillows and a few minutes later they're both naked, making love.


End file.
